


Pushy Is A Virtue

by BewareTheIdes15



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, High School, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, Jensen," Jared swears, fucking reverently. Sort of gorgeous. Jensen’s cock wants to get a Peter Gabriel tape and go stand in Jared’s yard holding a boom box over its head all night, cheesy fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Where You Least Expect It" - will make much more sense if you read that first.

Jensen says goodnight to his parents and shuts then locks his bedroom door. It’s not the sort of thing they’d approve of, but then neither is almost anything worth doing.

He pauses for a moment at his dresser, digging through the bottom drawer under years and years’ worth of class notes to find his special stash. Hidden underneath the couple of extra packs of cigarettes and his bootleg gay porn is a little plastic bag with three joints in it. The idea of having one now briefly flitters through his mind, but it’s too much of a pain in the ass to have to hang halfway out the window to do it just so his parents won’t smell the smoke – kind of messes with the mellow. Instead he tucks them in the pocket of the burgundy uniform blazer hanging on the back of his desk chair. He’ll hide them in the truck tomorrow morning before school and, if all goes according to plan, have a very pleasant addition to the afternoon he plans to spend with Jared tomorrow.

It was just as good as he’d imagined it would be, he thinks to himself, shucking and folding his clothes from tonight before putting them into the ‘dry cleaners’ hamper in his closet. His cock gives a happy little twitch at the memory and he gives it an affectionate rub through his underwear before losing those too.

He flops down on the bed, grabbing his phone from the polished nightstand where he’d left it because his mother insisted that there wouldn’t be any reason for him to be _fiddling_ with it during the social – _the whole point is to meet people, Jensen, you can’t do that with your eyes glued to that thing all the time._

Apparently his mother had failed to notice that it’s practically never his phone that Jensen’s eyes are glued to if Jared Padalecki’s in the room, but that’s just as well.

It’s a bad fucking idea to start something up with that guy, especially after the fiasco at his last school – just got lucky that his dad could find a new placement before word spread around too much that the reverend’s son is a big fucking fag – but Jared’s just irresistible, siren to Jensen’s ship.

Besides, as long as it's just sex, there's no reason for things to get complicated.

It was really too good to be true that Jensen’s dad would get placed with a church that happened to have someone as hot as Jared fucking Padalecki in the congregation in the first place and then to discover that the guy might be more than just eye candy, that he might actually be looking back at Jensen all the times he came this close to being caught staring at Jared’s ass. And then, of course, he had to turn out to be funny and playful and kind of cool in that ridiculous, giant puppy way of his. Yeah, Jensen was totally screwed from the get go, and considering the improbable odds of all of those factors coming together like this, he can only assume that the man upstairs is giving him the big thumbs up on bending Jared over every available surface as often as physically possible.

Also, his dick’s awake now and really misses its playmate.

He strokes himself lightly, not nearly enough to do anything worthwhile because he’d really like to get off with Jared if he calls. _When_ he calls. He’s going to call, he doesn’t regret it. _He likes you, he’ll call._ Really.

His phone tickles where it’s laid out on his belly when it rings. _Yes!_

Jensen makes himself hold off for another ring before picking up, don’t want to seem desperate – gotta play this cool.

“Hello,” he purrs out in his best impression of those commercials you see for phone-sex lines on late night TV.

“H-hey,” Jared stutters back. He sounds all shy and nervous like he only ever seems to get around Jensen and he’d bet money the guy is blushing real pretty right about now. God, Jensen just wants to lick him; kind of all the time.

“Hey,” Jensen says back idiotically. Damnit, he’s not going to sound like an over-excited tween girl here. He’s not! C’mon, _think James Dean. think James Bond, think porn_. Wow, there’s a combination he’s going to have to save for perusal later.

“Um, this is Jared.” He sounds so unsure Jensen has to laugh just a little bit.

“Yeah, I know. You naked?”

He can hear Jared splutter on the other end of the line, just barely manages to suppress another laugh because he really doesn’t want to give the guy a complex; at least not one he can't have some fun with.

“Uh, no? Was I supposed to be?”

Jensen grins at the ceiling. “All the time, preferably.”

Jared makes a noise like a squeak and then there’s nothing but rustling from his end for a few seconds.

“Ok, I took off my shirt,” he's informed then, something in Jared's voice suggesting it’s an accomplishment. Jensen goes back to stroking himself at the image. Jared looks so fucking good without a shirt on – Jensen had been about four seconds away from coming in his pants at the youth group car wash a couple of months ago when Jared whipped off his t-shirt and started scrubbing down Genevieve’s SUV. Nothing but tan skin and rippling muscles covered in sweat and little soap trails. Mmmm.

“A-are you…” Jared almost asks, voice a little too high and choked.

It should sound ridiculous but somehow Jared just makes it totally adorable instead. Or, you know, hot. Fuckable. Not _adorable_. Jensen's not looking for adorable, he's just after a good time. Nobody gets hurt when you're just having a good time.

Jensen answers with a breathy, “Yeah, fuck yeah,” wringing an extra groan out of it as he twists the circle of his fingers under the head. He's pretty sure he can actually hear Jared biting his lip. Oh hell yes, there needs to be a lot more biting in the future. He makes a mental note to add that to tomorrow's agenda.

"So how was it," he prompts when Jared doesn't appear particularly inclined to do anything but lay there and listen to Jensen jack it. Not that he's exactly opposed to that idea, but he'd really rather listen to Jared stumble his way through a little dirty talk, sounding all sweet and virginal. _Like he is,_ his mind whispers and Jensen swipes a thumb across his slit to smear around the sudden blurt of precome. Christ but he wants to be the first guy to ever get up in that sweet ass.

"How was what?" Jared asks and Jensen wonders for second if maybe Jared's missing the point here.

"Standing around talking to all the good christian folk with my come all over your dick?" He gets harsh breath that's almost like a whine for his trouble. It's a shot in the dark when he barks, "Get your hand off you cock," but Jared whispers "Sorry," so he must have guessed right. Also, that apology is going to be featuring prominently in his shower fun-time material for a long ass time. And Jared says he's not good at following instructions. Friggin' built for it.

He follows up with, "You should be. Didn't say you could touch," because he's good at pushing, putting one toe just across the line of too much to see how far he can really flex the rules. With Jared, he's pretty sure the answer's going to be 'damn far'.

"Sorry," again, all quiet and sheepish. Fucking hell, he's never going to able to listen to anyone apologize again without popping wood. He has to get his hand off his dick or this is going to be over way too soon. The tips of Jensen's fingers tickle as he ghosts them low on his belly, a tease he doesn't really need as he scratches through precisely trimmed curls when he dips lower, trying to make this last.

"You still wearing it like I told you?"

There’s the funny crackle like Jared just choked on his own spit before he stutters out a, "Y-yeah."

Jensen can actually feel the dollop of fluid that pulses out of him drag all the way up from his balls to the tip of his dick like it’s happening in slow-mo. "How's it feel?"

Jared pants and makes a noise that’s not even really a noise. Jensen's dying to know what he's doing over there. "It's... itchy."

It’s not Jensen’s fault that he laughs again; he’s had way too much adrenalin swimming around in his system anticipating this and he just feels good, loose and just a little bit high on it. At least the chuckle comes out more smoky than flat-out giddy.

"Yeah, I bet,” he says, still grinning, spouting off whatever random bits of sex happen to scrawl themselves out across his brain. “Bet it keeps your mind on your dick, doesn't it? On what you let me do. My mouth all over it and then my come, getting you messy. Next time I'm gonna blow it all over your ass, see if that does it for you too."

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared swears, fucking reverently. Sort of gorgeous. Jensen’s cock wants to get a Peter Gabriel tape and go stand in Jared’s yard holding a boom box over its head all night, cheesy fucker.

"Maybe, if you make it worth my while."

And now he sort of wants to laugh at himself except, yeah, that sounds pretty damn good actually. Especially when he can hear the exact second Jared gets in on the game and wraps a hand around his dick. Jensen could give him hell about it again, but listening to Jared beat off was kinda the whole point here, so why the fuck would he cockblock himself?

"W-what do you want?"

 _Anything I can get._ But that's a little more desperately-horny than the suave-bad-boy thing he was going for, so it’s not what he says. What he says is, "'S a big one you're packing, Jay. Gonna have to work if you want to earn my ass."

Ok, so suave is kind of a lost cause – filthy is totally doable though. Seems like Jared’s pretty okay with it too, from the wanton moan he gives up when Jensen spits loud into his palm to ease the fast jerk of his fist.

"Yeah, ok, I can... Whatever you want." Jared sounds nervous and turned on which is a weirdly appealing mix on him. It creeps right under Jensen’s skin and licks along his insides, raw nerves going warm and shivery for it. Wonder what all the youth group girls would think if they knew the guy they’re soaking their panties over is such a willing slut for Jensen?

"Yeah? Cause I'm thinking turn about’s fair play, you know."

"Yeah," Jared breaths out, more like ‘don’t stop’ than an agreement. Like hell is Jensen going to stop. Possibly ever.

"You wanna know a secret?” Jensen’s own voice hit a gravel road a while back and just kept driving, rasping out half-truths and hungry exaggerations around the slick drag of his fist. “The guys with the big cocks, they've always got the tightest asses, fucking tiny little holes, just suck the come right out of ya like they’re dying for it."

Jared’s, "Jensen," is pitiful, nothing but a plea. Seeps down the phone line and straight into his skull, coating all the thoughts pinging around in there sweet and sticky as fresh honey.

"You want that, baby?” _Push push push push push. Thinking is the enemy, just go for it._ “You let me fuck that pretty ass, get you all frosted white inside?"

"And then I get to _fuck you_?" The last two words come out a growl that makes Jensen’s cock fucking throb like a wild thing in his grip.

"Hell yeah," he cusses right back, "Sit right down on your cock. Ride of your life, baby. Never want anybody but me." Ok, that’s just this side of babbling non-sense, but in Jensen’s defense, somebody decided to use his spine as a lightning rod and he can feel the strike crackling in the air as it builds.

"Yeah, God, please. Jensen, I gotta..."

"You wanna come sweetheart?"

Jared whines, oddly muffled like he’s biting his lip or his fist or a fucking pillow to keep quiet. "Yes, please, c'mon."

That whole not cockblocking himself idea from before was totally rockin’ and apparently the language centers of his brain forgot all about it because instead of moaning out some kind of affirmative – how fucking hot is it that Jared’s goddamn _waiting for permission?_ – and listening to Jared make that deep happy sound as he loses it, he hears himself saying, "You gotta wear it. You can beat off as much as you want but you gotta wear it. All night. Mine _and_ yours."

No conjunction has ever sounded so good.

He takes back all of the unkind things he was just thinking about his language-centers not knowing how to keep quiet - that was the greatest idea in the history of ever because Jared’s gasping, "Ok, ok."

Oh fucking hell. Jensen presses his head back harder into the bed, hand probably a blur over his dick but he wouldn’t know because all he can see is the image that’s pasted on the back of his eyelids of Jared laying in bed covered in their mixed come.

Now is the time to shut up, though, really really shut up; don’t fuck up a good thing when you’ve got it. But, no - "And I want a picture," he grits out, hardly able to unclench his jaw enough around the razor-edged pleasure to get it out.

Jared chokes on something that might be "Fuck, Jensen!" or might just be empty sound and Jensen is holding on to sanity by his goddamn fingernails.

"You don't gotta send it,” This would work better if he didn’t have to stop to gasp and swallow the flood of his own spit every two words, “just take it with your phone, I'll look at it when I see you."

Jared’s, "Yeah," doesn’t sound any better off than Jensen does though, so that's something. If he strains, he imagines he can hear the wet noise of Jared jerking himself off.

"You gonna?" _Please say yes, please say yes,_ he thinks like he’s got any better chance of stopping this if the answer’s no than he would of stopping a freight train with his bare hands.

"Yeah." _Oh thank God!_

"Then do it."

It’s work - serious, hard fucking work - to bite down on the inside of his cheek and stay the hell quiet while he blows his own wad, scalding hot all over his bare stomach. Completely worth it to hear the mewling wail Jared makes when he lets go, the way his breath stutters and catches in random places.

For a while - for all Jensen knows, Jared just broke the time-stream with his hotness - they don't actually say anything beyond gasps of "God," and "Fuck," that are really more verbal expressions of spontaneous brain death than words. Up until Jared says, "Jensen," and not now, but soon, Jensen going to be stupid-hard again if he doesn't knock that shit off.

"I think you kinda like being ordered around, you know," he cobbles together, purely out of self-preservation.

Jared sounds vaguely like he just got punched in the gut but doesn't really reply, which is exactly as good as an admission. So much for that self-preservation thing. Jensen does his best not to whine when his dck starts doing some serious rethinking of the 'softening' plan.

Alright, so maybe Jensen's just a little bit of a masochist too, because the next thing out of his mouth is, "Hmm. 's what I thought. You know what you're really gonna like?" Honestly, he just can't help himself.

"What?" Jared croaks breathlessly. Oh the organs Jensen would give up to be able to see the live show.

"Finger-fucking your ass for me in the morning."

The sound of the fast suck of Jared's breath gets cut off on a cough like he suddenly forgot what to do with oxygen. Jensen would bet money he's not alone in that not-hard, not-soft thing.

Jared's, "You're trying to kill me," doesn't have nearly enough heat in it to be a complaint.

"You're still gonna do it." Even as he's saying it, Jensen knows it's true. People can say whatever the hell they want about him being a pushy bastard, you cant argue with results. "Gonna get at least two up in there for me. And then you're gonna take a picture of that too."

When Jared comes back with, "Jensen, somebody could-" he's sounding entirely too put together and thoughtful and this is really not the moment for common sense to rear it's ugly head, not when Jensen could still be basking in the glow here.

"So don't let them."

"I don't..." _Thinking thinking, thinking._ That needs to be corrected right the fuck now. "I can't..."

"Take a picture of your hole all stuffed full and puffy and I'll kiss it better for you."

" _Oh God._ "

There we go. Much better.

"Yeah, get it all wet and slick," True, it's totally unnecessary to actually lick the phone when Jensen says it, but that doesn't stop the sticky-fingers drag of heat through his groin when he does, "make you feel so good. Know you want to, Jay."

There's just enough of a pause afterward for Jensen's heart to stumble on a beat, worried that maybe after all of this, he's finally pushed too far and Jared won't want to talk to him anymore. Then the whole idea gets wiped away by Jared's quiet, forbidden whisper of, "Okay. Okay."

"Good," is just slightly more of a relieved sigh than it ought to be, but Jensen decides to let it go. Dignity can be salvaged some other time. "And don't make any plans for after school. You're already booked."

"You're bossy." He can absolutely envision that little thing Jared does with his mouth when he's trying to project how serious he is, lips going tight and just a little bit pursed. All but begging to be kissed.

"And you like it."

Jared agrees by not saying a word again. Jensen smiles into the darkness of his bedroom and doesn't give Jared a chance to get anything more in edgewise when he purrs, "Goodnight, Jay," and ends the call.

He leaves the phone laying on his chest just in case Jared calls back to try and get sassy with him, not sure whether he likes the thought of him doing it better than the thought of him just sitting back to simmer in it. Jared might get off on being told what to do, might even let Jensen lead him around by the dick for a while, but the guy has a set on him too - literally and metaphorically - and that may very well be Jensen's very favorite thing of all about Jared; the fact that as hard as Jensen pushes him, once he finds a footing, he's going to be pushing right back. Jensen just has to make sure they're in the right position before Jared digs in his heels.

Like he's determined to prove Jensen right, just as Jensen's pulling the covers over his messy belly - could clean up, but he kinda likes thinking about them both sleeping dirty - his phone dings.

The text from Jared is simple and to the point: **Dick**

Jensen bites back a grin that no one is here to see and responds: **Yes please**

Five seconds later - yes, he's counting - he gets back: **unf** Followed immediately by: **gnite Jen**

He taps back a: **night** and lays the phone down beside his pillow. If that warm feeling that had pooled low in his gut has shifted a foot north by the time he drifts off thinking about dimples and warm hazel eyes, it's not anybody's business but his own.

After all, it's just sex.


End file.
